User blog:Frowire/Character sheet 1: Talia Salvio
__TOC__ Origin no one knows for sure where and how she came into existence. And when asked, Talia gave them these Answers. # One day, I just popped up into existence. I have no idea why. I just did. Can't remember where or why. But here I am. # One day I was experimenting with the space-time continuum. On a distant planet. The experiment went horribly wrong. And I got stuck outside of time and space. Before I knew it, I had powers, it was the best day of my life. I could go places. # I'm so old now I can't remember how I came into existence. Basic Information Motto: “I adore traveling around meeting new people and extortion their stuff” Quotes: "I like your stuff, can I have it?" Theme Song: Adam Lambert - Trespassing Archetypes: The Drifter, Bold Explorer, The Con Man, The Magnificent Bastard, Phantom Thief, Personal Data Likes: Rare Objects, Freedom, Few friends that she have, and travel. Dislike: Authority, Xenophobia, Losing control Hobbies: Exploring every corner of the cosmos, Collecting rare object of mystical and scientific origin Personality: She loves traveling around the cosmos, exploring new planet; regardless if it have inhabitant or not. Fascinated by the politic and culture of the planet she visit, and take her time learning about them. More often than not she come of as quiet and elegant. due though this Talia coming of as quiet enigmatic. This haven’t prevented her by making friends and love interest. however, this doesn’t last very long, since she don’t stay on the planet for long period of time, And she breaks of all connection to that planet. However, there have been a few selective few people, that truly have become her friends. Those people have seen a more compassionate and empathic side of her. as she would would do anything to help them, good or bad. She usually see herself as a collector of the finer things in life. thus, she have taking on a life of crime; obtaining object that are rare, and fine. Do to her vast collection of knowledge of other planet culture and security system. Have made her, excel as con-artist and thief. Talia takes great pride in these abilities. Talia doesn’t like going head first into a battle. and are more reliant on her wits, and intellect to deal with the foe. As she is an excellent con-artist and negotiator. This as often proven more useful than her physical abilities. Fighting style: Talia rarely enter a physical fights. Thus really on her acute intellect to overcome her obstacles. Talia faces most of her challenges relying primarily on her cunning. Even with pressure, lack of time and preparation, Talia can think of a strategy to defeat his enemies in a fight, letting her outwit both opponent while striking fear into them. she’s a master tactician and strategist and he can plan a strategy on the go. Even she eventually uses her powers in a fight, is used as a long range attack or using it as a defencive countermeasure. And thou to her strategic mindset, she can use this to take down enemies quiet fast.. Powers And Abilities Powers: Biomorphing: Talia uses biomorphing to blend into planets population in order to interact and study the inhabitants. This have made it is for her to steal from and con varies of people she encounters. Chronolock: She currently exists in a paradoxical state of existing inside our dimension and outside of the space-time continuum. Though this Talia have existed for an extreme amount of time, and never gotten physical harm. Living Anomaly: no one know how she came into existence, and when asked, people get multiply stories. Meta Time Manipulation Meta Space Manipulation Abilities: Stealth Tactics Psychological Intuition Tactical Analysis Trickster Omnilingualism The Hub The Library: Over Talia's life span, have managed to acquire several books; From different planets and other dimention. These books are currently located in her library. For some that have entered the Hub, could use several years reading through all of the books. The Museum: Due to her life of crime, she have collected a mass amount of artifacts. They are all been placed in her own personal museum. She is constantly expanding the space of the museum, in order to add more artifacts. Sleeping Quarters: Talia have some friends for sleepovers Central Core: Watching other places Category:Blog posts